<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berserk art by schrootdinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575859">Berserk art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger'>schrootdinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Berserk fanarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffith &amp; Guts (Berserk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a place I always keep up coming so maybe I'll post some old art too🤷</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙙. 𝙏𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙...<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1288178172824035329">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Golden Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>これでおまえはオレのものだ<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1288458309092220928">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p> <br/>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hill of Swords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>old redraw from the anime <br/>ʷʰʸ ᵈᶦᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃᵈᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᴳʳᶦᶠᶠᶦᵗʰ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏˀ </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion in the depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>old piece from 2012 🙄</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Castle walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🌙<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1290202166754304002">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> <br/> <br/><a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No time to lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized I rarely draw Casca or Golden Age stuff so 🤷<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1289116310815887365">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p> <br/>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Wrath of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have fun drawing this asshole 🌚<br/> <a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1290572519896952832">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p> <br/><a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝘼𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙧𝙖𝙮𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1303628562881228800">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Brand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗕𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗦𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀, 𝗯𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱. 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱, 𝗦𝘁𝗿𝘂𝗴𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗿. <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1291296366224957441">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p> <br/>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Branded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝑮𝒐𝒅 𝒈𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1293562865211908097">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> <br/>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Black Dog Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑖𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1296735726038667265">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> <br/>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🌕<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1298252733149933569">[Twitter Post]</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Black Swordman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😠<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1299342248392511488">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☀️<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1299664919818887168">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder what's going to happen next...<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1308078491775238144">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Puck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a patreon recently so if you wanna know more about it its in the carrd ↓↓↓<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1309837659079139329">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lord Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a patreon recently so if you wanna know more about it its in the carrd ↓↓↓<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1319547610785550338/">[Twitter Post]</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/AzaharaHime/status/1373987072751587332?s=20">[Twitter Post]</a>
</p><p> <br/><a href="https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/">My card for more info and how to support me</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>